Episode 5190 (15 December 2015)
Synopsis In the market, Elaine is disappointed to see that nobody else has made an effort with the Victorian Christmas Market and leaves Linda to hold the fort. Linda is still angry with Babe and is adamant that she’s moving out after Christmas. Babe leaves Linda to look after the Christmas Market while she gets Goosy Lucy for the ‘Guess the weight of the Goose competition’. Linda gets upset that Nancy is leaving her to manage the market. Mick tries to cheer her up, but she snaps at him and walks away. Linda tells Mick that she hasn’t forgiven Babe or him and hurries off, saying she needs some air. Linda finds Cora sleeping rough under dirty blankets and cardboard. She shouts for Mick and the pair help her inside - Babe clocks this from a distance. Linda offers Cora a warm drink and tells her she can’t live like this. Cora seems unfazed that she’s homeless and states that all she wants is a stronger drink. Abi rushes in concerned, Linda escorts her out telling her she’ll call the council. Babe tries to help by persuading everyone in the pub to support Cora, many decline the offer but Babe refuses to give up. Mick asks Linda why she won’t talk about the wedding and she says she can’t go through with it. Babe and Cora’s supporters all gather uninvited at Beale’s restaurant and request they speak to a housing representative to give Cora a place to stay. Norman, a housing rep, unwillingly raises his hand and says that it’s inappropriate for him to help at this time, so the group all reside to sitting on the floor. Ian tries his best to keep up appearances in his restaurant by making supporters sit on chairs. Norman speaks up and tells them that Cora needs an assessment and can’t just jump the queue on the waiting list. Tamwar acts suspicious on his phone in the corner. The group upstage him, telling him she needs to be on the waiting list in the first place to be able to jump the queue. They all cheer while Norman is left with nothing to say. Tamwar announces that there has been an anonymous picture sent online entitled ‘Housing Officers feast while pensioners go homeless’. The group arrive back at the Vic and announce they’ve been able to get Cora into sheltered accommodation. When they arrive at the flat, Cora seems ungrateful but admits that if she expresses gratitude, she’ll cry. Abi tries to help and says she’ll stay to make the place more homely. On Linda and Babe’s way out Cora finally says thank you. Vincent tries to talk to Claudette and Donna, they’re both reluctant to speak to him and remind him why being a grass is unforgiveable in their family. Vincent reveals that Phil’s Dad killed his Dad, which Donna is held up on and wants to know more about, but Claudette refuses to open up. Phil threatens Vincent, claiming that he should be more careful who he plays with. Vincent consoles Kim; they agree they can’t lose each other and that they’re going to stick together. Dot arrives at Stacey and Martin’s, Stacey asks Dot to take the Children’s Bible back, which she refers to as a story, upsetting Dot. Stacey tries to get out of attending the Nativity, but Martin insists he’ll cover her shift so she can see Lily perform. Stacey arrives at the church and sits with Dot. Stacey is moved by the children’s singing Silent Night. After the choir singing in the Church ends, Stacey confesses to Dot that she may have had a ‘visitation’ at Halloween. Stacey attempts connecting with God and her Dad on her own in the church, she asks for a sign to know she’s being heard. A stranger sat behind her gets up and leaves, leaving Stacey confused. Stacey tells Martin she thinks she’s being stalked. Dean calls Roxy and asks her to see him. Kathy warns her that she if she carries on running to him whenever he calls, she’ll live her life in his shadows. Pam finally joins Les in the Vic - Honey and Billy try their best to patch things up between them. The plan seems to work as Pam suggests they meet for a drink. Credits Main cast Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes